


your dog is cute but i think you're cuter

by citystreetlights (kongniverse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad attempt at humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/citystreetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Monggu is definitely the best matchmaker in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your dog is cute but i think you're cuter

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! i hope you will enjoy reading this silly, silly fic of dumb sekai falling in love cause i love maknae line way too much. there are small mentions of other members (and ex-members too) but the tag will be slowly added as i plan to make this chaptered (hopefully).

“Monggu!” Jongin screams at the top of his lungs as he almost doubles over and faceplants onto the concrete pavement. His brown hair is damp with sweat and plastered onto his forehead as he tries his best to catch his own breath and run, stumbling a little on his footing and takes big strides. Monggu had managed to wriggle out of her leash the moment Jongin had stopped to greet the kind grocery store ahjumma who always gives him an extra piece of hotteok (God bless her), which now leaves Jongin panicking and sweating like he just ran a cross country  marathon. He curses underneath his breath a little, eyes frantically searching every corner of the neighborhood.

“Monggu! _Where did you go?!_ ” Jongin finally comes to a stop in the middle of the street, hunching over and resting his sweaty palms on his equally sweaty knees. He’s been running around for at least 20 minutes now and screaming at the top of his lungs for the name of his lost dog, nowhere to be found. He lost count on how many times he’s ran into people, colliding into them and making them drop their food, phone, newspaper, whatever belonging that was in their hands onto the pavement and Jongin mentally notes to himself to apologize to Yifan and Baekhyun, his seniors from school, for running smack dab into Baekhyun and causing him to spill his black coffee on Yifan’s white shirt and burning a poor, innocent nipple. _Why was Baekhyun even drinking hot coffee in July?_

The sun is slowly setting and Jongin guesses it has to be around 5pm now, nearing the 6pm mark as he sees faded streaks of crimson slowly decorating the sky. His mother would wonder what’s taking him so long to walk Monggu around the neighborhood but it’s better for her to wonder than for Jongin to come home empty handed and have her worry even more cause _“Mom, I lost the dog”_ isn’t a nice welcoming home greeting as he’d like it to be.

Jongin finally snaps out of his daze as his phone starts to ring in his pocket. _Great_ , he thinks, it’s probably his mother wondering why he’s taking so long just walk a damn dog and that he should’ve sat his ass at home and studied but it’s the summer holidays, and he has his freedom until September and then the hell of Fall semester will start. With great hesitation he pulls his phone out of his pocket only to see an unknown number calling him. The thing is, Jongin is well known amongst his friends to never save phone numbers and his friends have expressed in great annoyance that it hurts when they call and Jongin answers with a blunt “Hello, who’s this?”.  

He’s guessing that it’s probably one of his friends from university cause he obviously remembers his parents numbers, his older sisters, and Chanyeol’s, unfortunately. “Hi, who’s this?” Jongin asks into the speaker of his phone after swiping the accept call option. Usually if it’s Chanyeol, he’d be greeted by a loud screech of “Jonginnie!” already but the line falls silent, apart from a few rustles in the background and a faint sound of barking.

“Hello?” He asks one more time. “Who’s this?”

Again, there’s more rustling and Jongin is just tempted to hang up since he usually doesn’t deal with prank callers. Probably Chanyeol, setting him up on a date yet again and giving his number out like it’s charity to some random boy who he’ll probably think is only mildly interesting, cause Chanyeol can’t stand the “Jongin, you haven’t gotten laid since high school, for fucks sake” and “you’re 22 now, boy, live up a little”.

“If you’re not gonna answer, I’m hanging up—”

“Um,” Oh so it really is a guy. “Are you Mo-Monggu’s owner?” The voice from the other end of the line sounds timid and unsure. Jongin momentarily forgot he had his phone number written on Monggu’s collar in case Monggu _actually_ goes missing.

“Oh! Yes! Ye-yes I am.” Jongin replies, he feels relieved that someone found his dog and was kind enough to call him and tell him about it, instead of holding it hostage and keeping it to themselves.

“I found Monggu and u-um, I was calling to ask where you are—” The boy at the other end of the line pauses and the sound of Monggu’s familiar bark and the boy struggling and telling Monggu to stop climbing all over his lap emits a small laughter from Jongin. “So Monggu can go back to her owner. Jongin is it?”

“Actually, just tell me where you are and I’ll come right over. Monggu is a hassle to walk with without her leash.” Jongin replies, his heart is filled with glee cause some kind stranger found his dog. After the boy tells him the exact location of his whereabouts, Jongin ends the call and goes to sprint down the block again, his footsteps light against the rough pavement.

 —-

The first thing that Jongin did upon meeting the boy who had called him about finding Monggu was stand there, struck in awe and mouth forming the shape of an ‘O’ cause this boy, was jawdroppingly gorgeous. Literally. And boy does his timid and unsure voice over the phone not match with his appearance. Jongin had half expected a snot-nosed teen boy to greet him as he reached the local park, not a six foot tall model with gorgeous pushed back platinum blond hair.

“You’re Jongin, right?” The blond boy had approached him, Monggu tucked snugly in his arms and Jongin thinks what a lucky dog she is. The moment Monggu spotted Jongin, she had wrestled out of the boy’s arm and jumped straight into Jongin’s own, fiercely trying to lick at every expanse of Jongin’s face.

After trying to fight against Monggu’s constant slobbering and hooking her back on her leash, Jongin finally gets a proper look at the blond boy in front of him. Taller than him by a couple of centimetres, chiseled jawline and thin, high arched brows that would’ve looked bitchy on anyone else but somehow on him, it looks perfect.

“Thanks for finding Monggu and calling me, uh—”

“Sehun.” The blond says. “And it’s fine. She’s a cute one.” He goes to dust off the rest of Monggu’s fur that stuck onto his light blue dress shirt and khaki shorts. God, even after being trampled by a dog this guy still looks like a model, while Jongin, god knows how presentable he looks right now after running around the neighborhood.

“I hope she didn’t dirty up your clothes too much, she gets handsy when she meets new people.” Jongin picks up Monggu, who’s trying to escape from the leash yet again, and holds her tight into his chest, nuzzling the tip of his nose in the soft fur.

“I get it,” Sehun pathetically tries to look away from Jongin peppering kisses on Monggu. “My own dog does the same.”  

There’s an awkward silence between the two, before Monggu is whimpering in Jongin’s arms, trying to tell Jongin that she just wants to go home and have something to eat. Not that that’s what Monggu is actually is saying, but Jongin likes to think he and Monggu understand each other well enough.

“I better get going then. Thank you again, Sehun.” Jongin waves him off before they part ways and Sehun gives Jongin his winning smile and god did Jongin feel like his heart had momentarily stopped and jumped out of his chest.

“See you around, Jongin.” Sehun says before walking away and Jongin leaves quickly before his heart seriously jumps out and lands on the pavement. He keeps his focus on walking down the street, Monggu clutched tightly against his chest but his chest and his heart thumping fast, erratically, and he makes a mental note to himself again to save Sehun’s phone number. _Just incase_ , he smiles to himself a little too giddily.  

 —-

Jongin paces back and forth his room, eyeing the drafted text message on his phone screen and ignoring the whimpers coming from Monggu who’s nestled snugly on his bed. He debates on texting Sehun, saying thank you for once again finding Monggu and returning her to him in one piece and in hopes that it would turn into something more casual. Is it too fast? They only just parted ways a few hours ago right? Wouldn’t it seem creepy if Jongin texted him? Considering that there might be a fact that Sehun didn’t even save or remember Jongin’s number.

“What do you think I should do, Monggu?” He asks the little poodle laid comfortably atop his bedsheet. Monggu whimpers and Jongin grunts and thinks, fuck it, do it anyway, if Sehun doesn’t reply then that’s that, only panic when Sehun actually replies.

 _hi its jongin from earlier today, thank you once again for finding monggu!_ He texts quickly and presses send and Chanyeol, his childhood friend and best-friend, happened to walk through his bedroom door the moment Jongin throws his phone across the room and into the laundry basket.

“Why’d you throw your phone? What are you hiding?” Chanyeol asks and bolts to the laundry basket, and Jongin tries to outrace Chanyeol so the elder couldn’t grab his phone and snoop around in his business. But Chanyeol, the damn giant, has longer legs than Jongin and wider strides and fishes out Jongin’s phone from the basket, punching in the passcode cause Chanyeol knows everything that has to do with Jongin’s life.

“Hyung, no, don’t!” Jongin whines and tries to wrestle the taller male, but Chanyeol stands on his tiptoes and stretches his arms way above his head so Jongin couldn’t reach his phone.

“Who’s Sehun?” He asks, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at Jongin who’s turned flush red on his cheeks. “It’s rare for you to save someone’s phone number, Jonginnie.”

“ _No one_ ” Jongin grunts and he really gives his determination credit this time as he rugby tackles Chanyeol and they both fall onto the carpeted floor in a large thump, waking Monggu up from her sleep. He manages to get his phone out of Chanyeol’s hold, praying that the screen didn’t crack from the fall earlier cause he saved so much of his part-time job earnings for this.

“Fine, Jesus, you’re turning so violent nowadays, I think Kyungsoo’s jujitsu is rubbing off on you.” Chanyeol sits himself up, wincing at the sharp pain on his lower back. “I can’t believe you’re keeping secrets from me, Jonginnie. Why have we drifted apart so much?” He fake sulks on the floor and Jongin rolls his eyes, getting up and placing his phone neatly on his bedside table.

“You’re over-reacting, hyung—”

“Ah young Jonginnie who told me he had a boner back when he was 13 and didn’t know what to do, where did the old days go?”

“ _Hyung._ ”

“Jongin, I tell you everything. Come on. You even know hyung’s sex life, right?”

“Unfortunately.” He rolls his eyes again and Monggu jumps off the bed to sniff at Chanyeol’s ankles and the older male pulls the poodle into his lap and cooing at how adorable Monggu is getting, unlike Jongin. “What do you want hyung? I thought you were helping my mum out in the kitchen.”

“Oh yeah,” Chanyeol says. “Before you ungracefully tackled me onto the floor here, I was going to say that dinner is ready.” Chanyeol kisses the top of Monggu’s head and places her onto the floor again before standing up himself and dusting his pants. “I’ll meet you downstairs. Your mum made ddeokbokki.”

“Alright.” Jongin answers. A messages comes through his phone right before he was about to leave his bedroom.

 _hey. jongin right? you’re welcome. it was honestly no big deal, unless you wanna repay me that badly since you’re making such a big fuss about it haha._ Jongin smiles and quickly replies before he hears his older sister and mum both yelling out his name from downstairs. Cheeky.

_i’ll repay your kind deed by letting monggu kiss your face._

**Author's Note:**

> pray for yifan's burnt innocent nipple
> 
> also, shoutout to my friend zack who said sehun sounds like a fuckboy when he texts


End file.
